


love me in spite

by normalfault



Series: more's not a crowd [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Future Fic, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Mess, M/M, OT4, Platonic Cuddling, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, akaashi is done w them all, i would die for bakt, kuroo doesnt take care of himself, kuroo is babey, soft, wow i should be working on other things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normalfault/pseuds/normalfault
Summary: Kuroo doesn't know how to take care of himself or ask for help and suffers for it until his boyfriends make it better--Of course, his body decided he was cold, and he got uncontrollable shivers up and down his spine, thoroughly miserable. “What a great way to start my morning,” Kuroo muttered to himself
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: more's not a crowd [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839094
Comments: 24
Kudos: 288





	love me in spite

**Author's Note:**

> this is unbeta-d but we're out here
> 
> I know I should update my other fics but I wanted to write this! its very fluffy and self indulgent
> 
> title from out like a light by the honeysticks

Kuroo woke up with three problems: one, he definitely slept past his alarm (did he turn it off? He couldn’t remember), two: he had the world’s worst migraine, three, and possibly the most concerning on the list: he was alone. He winced, burying his head further into the pillow that smelled like sandalwood (Bokuto’s, his brain supplied). He groaned lightly, peering around his shared room with half-lidded eyes. The shades were drawn shut, and he didn’t hear the signs of morning he normally heard before work. When he manages to fumble for his phone, the brightness hurts his eyes, but he reads a few texts.

Keiji: hi love, it’s snowing today and you had a fever when you woke up

Keiji: you were out of it so I sent you back to bed, in case you forgot

Keiji: there’s soup on the counter and ibuprofen with water on the table next to you, please take it and call me when you wake up

Koutarou: feel better bro! Love you! Call me if you need anything :D <3

Kei: you’ve been working too hard, idiot 

Kei: you scared me when you woke up looking like a dead animal

Kei: I called Kenma, btw 

Kuroo sighed, sitting up in their bed and taking the medicine next to him. His body ached all over, and he knew it was selfish but he wanted all of his boyfriends home right now to hold him until it felt back to normal. He wasn’t a good patient, he knew that intimately well. He pushed himself too hard until he was really sick and then refused to ask for help until he couldn’t hold back anymore. He guessed that he had told them to go in when he woke up this morning (for the life of him, he couldn’t remember).

Determined to make himself feel better, Kuroo settled on a shower. His skin was paler than it usually was and clammy. He couldn’t decide if the cold would be better but he didn’t want to get the chills, so he set himself up a lukewarm stream. He hated it, as soon as he got in, feeling like he was going to faint. Regardless, he washed his hair and his body off, grabbing a towel off the rack and wrapping himself up. 

Of course, his body decided he was cold, and he got uncontrollable shivers up and down his spine, thoroughly miserable. “What a great way to start my morning,” Kuroo muttered to himself, slipping on Bokuto’s sweatpants and Kei’s hoodie through his shaking. The door to his apartment opens, and he lets himself hope it’s one of his three boyfriends. 

“Are you dead?” Kenma deadpans. He doesn’t look up from his videogame. Kuroo pouts, Kenma was the worst caretaker because he wouldn’t baby Kuroo at all or put up with his bullshit. Not fair.

“I could be,” Kuroo answers hoarsely. He coughs, trudging to the living room and sitting down on their couch. 

Kenma’s eyes rake over him, curiosity turning into a scowl. “Eat your food.”

“No,” Kuroo says easily, flipping through the channels. “I’m not hungry.” Kenma doesn’t answer, but he hears the switch get set down on their counter and Kenma shuffle around the kitchen.

“You’re an idiot,” Kenma tells him. He seems cold but Kuroo can tell that he’s actually a bit worried. Was it that bad? “Your cough sounds serious.”

“I’m fine,” Kuroo shrugs. He breaks into another cough regardless, head still pounding behind his eyes. “Head hurts though.” Kenma hums, texting rapidly into his phone before looking Kuroo up and down. “What?” 

“You know what,” Kenma glares at him. “How sick are you?” It’s less of a question and more of a ‘you gave yourself a serious illness and pretended to be fine and now you’re going to continue to pretend to be fine until I beat some sense into you or call your mom’ kind of sentence. 

“Don’t tell my mom,” Kuroo immediately says, and Kenma starts typing rapidly. “Kenma, wait-”

“Shut up, I’m just scheduling you a doctor’s appointment and letting your boyfriends know,” Kenma glares at him until he sits down, having stood up to keep Kenma from telling on him. Kuroo definitely felt funny, he couldn’t remember a time when he had been this sick. Akaashi did a good job making them take supplements and Bokuto was a bit of a clean-freak after spending so much time with Sakusa. His head felt fuzzy, the dull throbbing becoming overwhelming. “Kuroo, don’t pass out.”

“I’m not going to pass out,” he grumbled, “I’m just lightheaded.”

“You’re freaking me out,” Kenma sits next to him on the couch, letting Kuroo plop his head into Kenma’s lap and putting a hand to his forehead. “Your fever is definitely way too high.”

“Mm fine,” Kuroo insists, breathing out and allowing his body to crash again. “I’ll go to the doctor later, lemme sleep.” Kenma huffs, but he complies, and the noises of Legend of Zelda lull him back to sleep. He wakes up blearily once, body shaking and in so much pain he almost starts crying. People are whispering above him and a hand feels for his temperature again. 

“Should we move him to the bed?” that’s not Kenma, it sounds vaguely like Bokuto. His ears feel clogged. 

“He’s fine where he is,” Kenma answers. If he were more coherent, he’d tease Kenma for caring about him. “He’ll get whiny if I move.” This is true, Kuroo considers. He loves Bo and Kaashi and Tsukki, but there’s a certain sense of safety that Kenma is the only one who can give him. “If you’re awake, take another fever reducer.” Kenma directed that at him, and he groans, grasping blindly for it. A pill is handed to him along with a water bottle and he guzzles down a good amount of it before lying back down on Kenma’s lap. “Eat something.”

“No,” Kuroo grumbles. 

“If you don’t eat, I’m telling your mom and your older sister,” Kenma threatens, voice still steady. Kuroo whines, sitting up and wincing when the change in angle makes his head hurt violently. “Just a little bit. Don’t be stupid.” Bokuto is the one who’s home, Kuroo realizes idly. He thinks this must be too early, but he doesn’t say anything. “I told Shouyou you were really sick and he told Bokuto.”

“Oh,” Kuroo coughs again, a nasty wet kind of cough. “‘M sorry, Bo.” 

“It’s ok, babe!” Bokuto insists from the kitchen, he brings him over some plain broth and small pasta noodles. Kuroo grimaces. “I wish you would’ve told one of us to stay home!” 

“He has no common sense, he’d never,” Kenma watches as Kuroo takes a sip of the soup, and another, and another. “Good. Can I leave?”

“Yeah,” Kuroo croaks out. “Thanks for coming and helping.”

“Next time don’t push yourself so hard,” Kenma leaves with that, an awkward silence following. 

“If you finish your soup, we can cuddle,” Bokuto promises him, he looks like he wants to say more. “Our doctor’s appointment for you is tomorrow, it’s a Saturday so we can all come with!”

“Mm,” Kuroo agrees softly, sipping his soup until he finally finishes, opening up his arms so Bokuto can carry him to their bed. “I’m sorry for not telling you. I felt bad...making you stay home from practice and I didn’t want you all to be worried.”

Bokuto hums, gently laying him down and tucking him in, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. “It’s ok baby, I was super worried when I got home and you were sleeping on Kenma like that! And I was a little upset you didn’t tell us anything, but I know you were probably anxious about it too. It’s ok for us to miss stuff when you need us!” Bokuto climbs into the bed next to him, holding Kuroo tightly against his chest. His heartbeat makes Kuroo relax, and he’s hopeful that maybe this will be the worst of it. “We’ll take care of you, I promise!”

\---

Kuroo wakes up again with a different body next to him. Bokuto must have moved to the kitchen, he can hear the tell-tale noises of Bokuto humming and laughter. He looks up and Akaashi is lying down, reading a book with a dim light on. “Hello love, how are you feeling?” 

“Not good,” Kuroo admits, he scoots closer to Akaashi, leaning his head down on Keiji’s stomach. It’s the coziest place in the world, Kuroo thinks idly. He must’ve said it out loud because Akaashi laughs and runs a hand through his hair. 

“Can I help?” Akaashi murmurs, continuing to run fingers over his scalp. Kuroo shakes his head lightly. “Alright, I’m right here if you need anything.” 

“Thank you,” Kuroo’s voice is muffled from his face being pressed into the body below him. It’s nice for a few seconds until the chills start racking his body again. He groans, frustrated. He thought it was getting  _ better _ but his stupid fever wouldn’t break. With the chills, comes the aching. His body hurt so bad, he couldn’t help it when he started sniffling. Akaashi puts down his book, hushing him gently and cradling him close. “It hurts,” Kuroo whispers weakly. He hated being like this, stupid, stupid, stupid. He was so dumb for letting it get this bad.

“I know, precious,” Akaashi tries his best to soothe him, rubbing circles into Kuroo’s arms and letting him cry on Akaashi’s chest. “You’ll be ok soon, I promise.” 

“‘M sorry,” He sobs, body shaking. “I’m sorry I didn’t say anything. I love you.” 

“It’s ok, shhh,” Akaashi kisses his head (even though it’s probably gross and sweaty). “I know you didn’t mean to get this sick. I know it hurts.” Kuroo continues to cry anyways, but he feels a lot better now that Akaashi is holding him and Bokuto is in the kitchen. 

“Where’s Kei?” Kuroo asks when he’s finally calmed down. Akaashi has made him sit up and drink some water, encouraging him to get a few crackers down while he was at it. 

“He’s on his way back. The snow blocked his train from the museum so he’s a bit late,” Keiji explains, pulling Kuroo onto his stomach again. “Take another nap, I’m sure he’ll be here when you wake up.” Kuroo settled down as Akaashi rubbed circles into his temples, dozing off. 

\---

Kei got back late, Akaashi was right. He rolled into their apartment shivering and covered in snow. “Tsukki!” Kuroo hears Bokuto cheer. “I’m so glad you’re home.”   
  


“It’s bad out there,” Tsukki mutters in response, accepting a hug from the sounds of it. He walks into their bedroom, socks padding against the carpet. “I’ll be back for you,” he warns Kuroo, grabbing a change of clothes and hopping into the shower. It’s quiet again, besides Akaashi flipping the page every once in a while and Bokuto’s facetime with Hinata in the living room. When Kei exits the bathroom, obviously warmed up and in comfier clothes, Bokuto takes that as his cue to come into the cuddle pile, curling up against Akaashi’s other side. 

“He already apologized,” Akaashi says bluntly before Kei can open his mouth. Kuroo nods against Akaashi’s chest. 

“He’s very sorry,” Bokuto agrees, intertwining their fingers underneath the covers. 

“I am,” Kuroo’s voice is still wobbly from before, and he sighs comfortably when Kei slips in to spoon him from the other side of the bed. He’s so cozy, he usually isn’t the one who gets to be in the middle of the cuddle pile. “Very sorry, I love you very much, I won’t hide when I don’t feel good and I’ll even let you take me to the doctor.”

“How kind of you,” Kei deadpans, but he physically relaxes against Kuroo’s back. “Your fever went down, I can tell.”

“Mhm,” Kuroo agrees. “It’s from all the love.”

“Shut _ up _ ,” Kei is definitely rolling his eyes, while Bokuto laughs from nearby and Akaashi just sighs. 

\---

“You had  _ pneumonia _ !” 

“Kei! I said I was sorry!” Kuroo whines. “Aren’t you supposed to be nice to sick people?” 

“Not sick idiots!”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! as always, I love comments and kudos 
> 
> you can also find me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/normalfault1)
> 
> thank you again :)


End file.
